


My Lothario

by mcmachine



Series: Meant To Be [1]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, Smut, breath play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 09:09:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14161491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcmachine/pseuds/mcmachine
Summary: Married Japril. A teasing text conversation leads to something a little more steamy after a long weekend.





	My Lothario

**_ APRIL _ **

It was the weekend of the Harper Avery's event, which meant that it was pretty much pure chaos for anyone who had Avery as their last name.

However, for all professional intents and purposes, I was still April Kepner. The Avery only was added when it came to personal matters, children, church. I had earned my M.D. and F.A.C.S as a Kepner, so I fully planned on keeping it there. It hadn't been much of a big deal for Jackson, fortunately. He didn't mind me asserting my independence. According to him, it was sexy. I was more than happy to please on the matter.

Spending my Saturday night alone, though? Not exactly the most fun in the world. I'd worked a little later than usual for the sake of avoiding it and well, there was always some kind of insanity occurring in the emergency room when it came to Saturday nights. One of the few reliable things about the trauma department. But I could only stay lingering around for so long before finally retiring home. Our apartment felt infinitely bigger when it was just me occupying it. Cooking was much more boring when I didn't have him there to tease me, too.

It's late in Boston, without a doubt. But that wasn't about to stop me from pulling out my phone and texting him, seeing if he was still up. He probably was. He was always more of a night owl than a morning person.

[Sent] Hey :) Are you still awake?

I type quickly and hit send, waiting impatiently for him to reply. I pull up the news app and skim through the headlines for only a moment as I waited, immediately flipping back to my messages when my phone dinged to indicate that he had replied.

[Received] Yup. What's up?

[Sent] Nothing. Just cleaned the kitchen and now I'm bored…

Maybe the ellipsis was being a little teasing and trying to evoke some kind of reaction out of him, but I'd have to get my kicks where I could get them tonight. Hopefully, it would get the reaction out of him that I wanted.

[Received] Yeah? What are you wearing?

I snort at the forwardness of his reply even if it's exactly what I'd wanted him to say in the first place. I scroll through the different emojis in my phone to answer, trying to find one to settle on. When I don't reply quickly, my phone buzzed once more with a follow-up text from him.

[Received] Do you want to hear what the girl I'm with is wearing? ;)

I scrolled away from the limited clothing emojis option, clicking on the upside down smiley face three times and sending it without a caption. A moment later I follow up.

[Sent] I will not even hesitate to strangle you on Monday.

[Received] Can you even reach my neck?

Of course he had just said that, the little shit. I snorted and get off the couch, making my way to the bedroom quickly so I could get in another reply before he did. I slip out of my clothes and down to the floral printed bra and black panties that I'm wearing. I rarely take pictures like this for him. It's a treat, usually. But right now I just want something to irritate the life out of him. I toy with the angle of the camera for a moment and my posture to produce a sultry pose before taking a picture. My face is cropped from it so it's unidentifiable to anyone else, but he'd known.

[Sent] Image-10932,jpg

I smirk to myself for a moment and set down my phone to change into a pair of pajamas before crawling into bed. Stretching out across the king size bed obnoxiously until I'm satisfied, I settle in the middle, pulling his pillow up against my front and wrapping myself around it. I check my phone again, seeing that he had already responded.

[Received] Damn, baby… you really know how to give a man exactly what he wants.

[Sent] Goodnight! ;)

I wait for a moment just to see that he's typing and lock my phone, placing it face down on the nightstand so the glow of my screen lighting up wouldn't distract me. Switching off the lamp, I snuggle up once more comfortably in our bed, breathing in the smell of my husband before drifting off to sleep with a satisfied smile on my face.

The rest of the weekend came and went without anything interesting happening. Sunday, naturally, I woke up to a couple of confused text messages and some pouty emojis that only get another winking face in response to. I'd learned to play the same games that he did in the course of our friendship, and I thought that now I was learning to do a pretty good job of it.

Monday morning had brought an early surgery, pulling into the ambulance bay almost at the exact same time that I got to work. I'd been anticipating greeting Jackson was soon as he got to work, knowing that both he and Catherine would be showing up there once they returned from Boston, but instead I'd spent time in the O.R. I couldn't decide if it was too early or too late in the morning for a drunk driving accident to be the thing getting me cutting into people.

Scrubbing out, the first thing on my to do list is to get fresh coffee knowing the traveler mug that I had brought in earlier was now going to be cold. Then it was to find my husband.

Two birds, one stone. My gaze was down on my phone as I waited in line for the cart, debating with myself for a moment if I wanted to get a blueberry muffin or be a little healthier and just go with a banana. But before I have to make my decision, there's a finger pinching my rear and I jump a mile.

"Oh, you little–" It's not like I don't know it's him. It's exactly because I know it's him.

Turning around, before anything else could come out of my month, Jackson had already bent down and captured my lips in a firm kiss. He's warm and tasted like coffee already, mouth dominating over mine with the tension of a few days apart. He pressed his tongue against my lips, begging for an entrance. It's just public enough of a setting that I don't let it happen yet, smiling against his mouth for a brief moment before pulling away.

"Hey." Jackson grinned down at me like he'd never done a thing wrong in his life.

"Hi, stranger," I beamed at him for a moment, looping my arms around his waist. "Missed you."

There's a slight pause as we make our way to the front of the line and I order a vanilla iced coffee and grab a banana, letting him pay for me. Things like that had become less of a big deal since we had gotten married. He accompanied me as I walked back to the emergency room.

"So, do you still plan on strangling me?" He teased, his hand resting on my hip and pulling me in closer.

"I haven't made up my mind yet." I quipped, glancing up at him with a raise of my brows and watching his face for a brief moment. "Maybe I'll decide tonight." I'm teasing him, it's something that we've never really discussed. It's not like I don't know about breath play. I'd spiraled deep into the Internet about different kinks. I'd been insecure, wanting to know and understand more, and I'd found out more than I had ever really intended to. That was just another one of those things.

Something devious glinted in the green eyes staring back down at me and my eyebrow raised even higher if it was possible. Normally he was in charge of those types of things. But it seemed like he was at least considering it. Huh. Jackson leaned down and kissed me once more, hand slipping to my ass and give it a gentle squeeze.

"We're at work." I reminded him when I pulled away, slapping him lightly on the chest.

"Everyone knows that we're married now, babe. A little PDA isn't going to be the end of the world." He quipped back without any hesitation. He leaned down once more, and this time the kiss was sweet and chaste. "I'll see you later, okay?"

"Mmhm."

Going about the rest of my day as quickly as I can, I can't help but think about it. We had sex on a regular basis, but there was something a little extra magical about when there was a few days apart. That just made me all the more excited for tonight.

We drive home separately since his car had stayed parked at the hospital since Friday. He's already parked in the garage by the time I get there. I smile to myself for a moment as I park and grab my purse, heading inside of the house and hanging up my keys on the hook by the door. My shoes and jacket follow getting dumped by the door. No voice greets me and I pause to listen for a moment, hearing the sound of the shower running. Perfect.

I slid out of my jeans first thing, tossing them into the laundry bin. I pause for a moment to unpack the suitcase that he had left on the bed, mostly just wanting it out of the way. He never took long in the shower so it doesn't surprise me when I hear it shut off once I've tucked his suitcase back underneath our bed.

There are definitely other things that I could have been doing. Getting a head start on dinner probably would have been a good idea considering that he probably hadn't had a home-cooked meal the entire time that he'd been in Boston. But I've got a one-track mind. My only plan was laying on the bed in my underwear and waiting for him to emerge from the bathroom. After waiting for what felt like an impossibly long time, he stepped out of the master bath with nothing but a white towel hanging low around his waist, letting out a long, low whistle when he sees me.

"So you did miss me," Jackson chuckled lowly, letting the towel drop from his hips.

The bed shifted underneath his weight as he climbed onto it and I welcome his presence, lips mashing down against mine. His weight rested on top of mine and he just barely gyrated his hips against the material of my underwear where I can already feel him beginning to harden against me.

"Maybe." Our mouths exchanged a series of feather light kisses, smiling up at him. "I have a request."

"Yeah?" Jackson's face disappeared for the briefest moment as his head dipped down and licked a hungry stripe across the curve of my neck, resulting in me drawing in a short breath. He knew exactly what that did to me, leaving me overwhelmed with the flush of adrenaline and arousal flooding my senses.

"I want to be in charge tonight."

Jackson continued to taste the column of my throat, tongue flicking over my pulse point and I let out a content sigh. My legs wrapped around his waist, encouraging him to grind further against me and seeking out the friction there myself. With only thin panties between us, it's too much and not enough at the same time.

"Yeah?" He prompted, sliding back up for a moment and ghosting his mouth across my jawline. "Are you going to choke me?" There's no joke in his voice this time. It seemed like he had been thinking about it just as much as I had.

"Maybe. If you're okay with it," I replied.

"I am." Experimenting was nothing new. We liked to try different things, and I was always a little nervous about keeping things sex and satisfying enough for him. It shouldn't have surprised me that he would agree to something like this so easily.

Expert hands roaming the expanse of exposed skin, my body purring beneath his touch. He kissed the swell of my breasts, mouth skimming the lacy edge of your bra, but ultimately leaving the garment in place. It seemed like he really was letting me in charge. I give him a slight push back so that I can make eye contact as he raised his head up to look at me.

"Touch me." I don't have to say much more than that for him to know exactly what I wanted. Jackson brought his fingers over the material of my panties, stroking the damp spot for a moment. He knows me better than I know myself and it doesn't take him any time at all to find the sweet nub between my legs, rubbing his palm against it. He exhaled slowly, before deftly pulling the panties to the side and stroking me more directly. His touch is light, teasing. Enough to leave me soaking but not get me off. "Roll over. I want to be on top." I requested.

Jackson complied with my request immediately, flipping so that he was laying on my back. I settle on top of him, feeling his erection resting right between my legs. Lifting up slightly, I pull off my panties, tossing them aside. Settling back down, I reach between us, rubbing his tip against my entrance but not pushing him inside of me.

"Fuck, April…" he swore, his hands moving to my hips.

"Uh-uh." I clucked my tongue in disapproval.

As if some kind of punishment, I linger there for a moment, rocking my entrance against his length and letting him feel just how wet I am for him. I lift my hands up and unclip my bra to free my breasts, leaning forward slightly so that he gets a better view of my chest. My hands rest on his shoulder, thumb thumbing along the vein on his neck for a moment.

"Do you want me?" I asked.

"Yes, please, April." The desperation was clear in his voice. I'm not used to having him being the one to beg, but I'd be lying to myself if it wasn't a complete power trip to have him in such a submissive position, all for me.

Guiding him to my entrance, Jackson's hands rest on my thighs and tighten gently, but I give into what he wants. Slowly I sink down onto him, inner walls stretching to accommodate his size. He made a broken, cut off sound as he bottomed out inside of me, and I linger there for a few moments for both of our benefits.

I lift up almost entirely before sinking back down onto him, beginning to move and rock my hips, settling on a quick paced rhythm. It's a little more tiring to be on top for me, but I want to get him off just like this. My hands reach for his for a moment, pulling them up to my breasts.

As he began to thumb over my nipples and tug on them lightly, salacious noises begin to leave my lips. I reached behind me, cupping his balls. I massage and squeeze them, listening to the loud moans and swears that come from his lips. Unless he's talking dirty to me, Jackson's not always the most vocal partner. He's full of grunts and groans, the occasional swearing under his breath. But I'd learned from many blowjobs that he gets noisy when I play with him there.

Swiveling my hips and picking up the pace, I finally lean forward to do the thing that we've talked about. I run my hands up the length of his chest, pausing a moment to thumb his nipples. I know they're more sensitive than he'll say. His face gave it all away.

"Tell me if you don't like it or you want me to stop, okay?" I preface, words a little breathless from the energy spent riding on top of him. But I want to make sure that he's actually okay with it one more time. Jackson nodded his head in confirmation.

Only one hand slides up to wrap around his throat. My hand is small and he's big all over, but I don't want to risk using two or getting caught up in the heat of the moment.

I can feel the heat in my cheeks and I know I have to be red, both from the exertion and arousal. Questioning, I begin to apply a slight amount of pressure, leaning forward just a little more as I continued to bounce along the length of his cock. Much to my surprise, Jackson lets out a little desperate noise, half a whine and half of a moan. It jolted me, electricity me. I would have never guessed the sounds that he would make when he was the one on the bottom would be quite so sexy.

Cautiously, I squeeze along the sides of his neck a little more firmly than before, slowly testing both of our limits. Jackson arched his back up off of the mattress, eyes screwed shut and mouth falling open in a silent moan. I picked up the pace, using my other hand to rub my clit quickly, wanting to bring myself over the edge at the same time that he did.

Jackson shouted when he finally spilled inside of me, losing touch with his body for a brief moment of ecstasy. I release my grip on him as I feel him spilling inside of me, his chest heaving for air as oxygen rushed back into his lungs once more. It only takes another moment for me to hit my own release, squeezing everything out of him and crying out his name loudly. My hips give a few more lazy rolls against him and I slow myself back down, sucking in a few deep breaths of my own.

When I finally pull off of him, his cum dripped out of me and onto my thighs. I don't mind. If anything, I kind of like it.

Rolling off of him and curling up beside him, I wrap my arm around his stomach and pull myself in next to him, resting my head on his chest. I can hear his heart pounding inside of his chest, still rising and falling a little faster than usual. But my eyes roll up to look at him and to watch his face, and he's got this beautiful, goofy smile stretching from cheek to cheek. He looked a little dazed but completely satisfied, staring at the ceiling, no doubt till in his own recovery.

"So that was okay?" I asked after a long moment, pointer finger mindlessly drawing hearts and flowers on his ribs.

"Yeah," Jackson breathed out and brought his gaze down toward my face, smiling more directly at me. I shift up a little, pressing a kiss against his bottom lip and smiling at him. "I might have to let you on top more often," he chuckled and rolled on his side so that he was facing me, his hand moving toward my hip and pulling me in closer.

"I'm gonna get abs like you if we do that." I chuckled, stretching out both my legs. My thighs were a little sore, but it was nothing that a little stretching wouldn't take care of.

"Mm, sexy," he hummed.

"Baby?" I flutter my lashes up at him for a moment. "Next time, you do me."


End file.
